


A Memorable Night

by Night_Writer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Virgin, F/M, Hardcore, Kissing, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, neck biting, nipple sucking, when life gives you lemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Calanthe shares with Eist one thing that she wants to do before she dies.And then she pulls Geralt into the mix.Rated for sex.18+ or at your discretion.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Memorable Night

Calanthe sat between Geralt and Eist, watching Pavetta and Duny dance about the hall, both wearing matching smiles as they moved. Eist placed his hand on her thigh beneath the table, his fingers gently massaging the muscles as he slowly snaked his hand up towards her hips, a smirk coming to rest on his lips. Calanthe playfully swat his hand away, a soft blush coming to her cheeks as she did so, leaving Eist with a bigger smile as he gazed at her. He leaned in towards her, his breath tickling her skin as he whispered in her ear.

“Come… Let’s spend some time alone as newlyweds.” She flushed a touch redder at his words, a shiver of delight rolling down her spine as she quickly turned her gaze away from her new husband.

“Eist! We have quests!” She reprimanded, swatting his thigh with a quick flick of her writst.

Eist glanced around her back, noting the Witcher with a quick nod of his head. Geralt returned the gesture as soon as he caught sight of the movement, having already heard the queen’s rebuttal to her husband.

“The Witcher? I’m sure it’s not the worst he’s heard.” Eist chuckled, reaching around Calanthe to tap Geralt on the shoulder, drawing the Witcher’s gaze to him. “Geralt, what’s the worst conversation you’ve overheard?”

Geralt contemplated for a moment, drawing back on his many years on The Path before settling on an argument he’d overheard only the year before, after he had slayed a Leshen that was terrorizing a man’s woods.

“A couple separated over a Leshen.” Geralt sighed, taking a swig of his ale. “The woman left in a huff and was welcomed into the arms of another man waiting outside the home.”

Eist sucked in a sharp breath, shaking his head before taking a gulp of his beer.

“That’s near as rough as a stormy sea.” He lamented, taking hold of his mug once more. “A toast to the poor sod… May he find another who is as lovely as my dear wife here.” Eist announced between himself and Geralt, winking at Calanthe before both men swallowed a gulp of their drinks.

The two men quickly became fast friends, chatting about their times of adventure and travel, eventually leading up to their conquests behind closed doors. Calanthe listened in on the conversation, eager to know just how many women Eist had been with prior to meeting her.

“Tell me Geralt, how many women have you had the pleasure of bedding?” Eist questioned, gulping down the rest of his beer before requesting a new mug be brought.

“In all my years… Has to be somewhere around fifteen.” Geralt replied, chugging down the last of his ale before requesting a refill from the barmaid.

Calanthe’s ears perked up at the freely given admission from the Witcher, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. She had to admit, if it weren’t for the uncomfortable suit he was wearing, he did look rather easy on the eyes. Toned muscles, powerful arms, strong legs… He would have been an ideal husband if not for the fact that he was a Witcher and not a duke or crowned prince. She felt her stomach blossom with butterflies at the thought of seeing him without the ridiculous tunic he was wearing.

“How about you, sea dog?” Geralt questioned, using a nickname Eist had grown quite familiar with over the years. “How many women have you bedded?”

“Pfft… I’d rather not say, especially with such a lovely woman that I have the pleasure of calling my wife sitting beside me.” He smiled, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “Those other women don’t matter to me nearly as much as she does.”

“Mmhm… You just don’t want the queen to castrate you.” Geralt smirked, taking a swig of the cool ale brought to him.

Calanthe snorted, her hand flying to cover her mouth as she looked between the two men sitting on either side of her. Eist looked like a puppy that had just been kicked, and Geralt looked like the court jester with how wide he was smiling. She couldn’t help but laugh at the banter between them.

“Oi, a man has to take care of his sword.” Eist rebutted, finger pointed at Geralt as the Witcher simply smiled wider.

“You’ve just proven my point, Eist.” Geralt laughed, leaning his elbow in the table and propping his chin on his knuckles as he gazed at the king. “Clearly you’re afraid to say.”

Eist fumed, his ears going red with embarrassment as he glanced between Geralt’s smug smirk and Calanthe’s arched brow. Both were watching and waiting for his response.

“… Four…” Was the mumbled response, and while Calanthe didn’t quite catch it, Geralt did.

“I’m sorry Eist… How many?” He egged, taking another swig of ale.

“Four.” The Skellige king ground out, the redness of his ears beginning to travel down to his cheeks. “Happy?”

“Very.” Geralt replied. “Not because you’ve told us, but because I think your wife now knows how well you… Perform behind closed doors.”

It was now Calanthe’s turn to blush at the comment, her sharp eyes turning onto the Witcher as he flashed her a brilliant smile. She turned back to Eist then, a thought whirling in her mind. She leaned in and whispered in his ear while Geralt sipped on his ale behind her, his eyes now focused on the crowd of drunken dancers. It was late in the evening after all. Pavetta and Duny had long since excused themselves from the banquet. Calanthe turned back to Geralt with a smile of her own, her eyes focused on his as she spoke.

“What kind of women do you bed?”

“Hmm… Sorceresses mostly, but I’ve occupied the beds of Succubi as well.” He admitted, scratching his chin as he remembered his bedroom feats.

“Succubi? Well, well… I must say.” Calanthe smirked, her eyes focused intently on the Witcher. “That does seem like quite the feat…”

Geralt could hear the distinct purr of lust in her voice, leading his eyes to darken just slightly with a need not unknown to him. He shrugged his shoulders a moment later, turning his gaze to her with a smirk.

“It was a wild night.” He hummed. “I would happily partake in bedding a Sucubus again.”

“Is that so?” She questioned, smiling as he nodded his head. “Mmhmm… How about a queen?”

Geralt practically spat his ale out, choking slightly into his mug as he processed the queen’s words. He placed his mug on the table and turned his gaze back to her, assessing her features.

“A queen?” He questioned. She nodded. “Can’t say I have. Most don’t even give me a second look.”

Calanthe frowned then, because he truly was quite handsome outside of his eyes. A chiseled form like his could certainly bed many women, and she was truthfully surprised that he hadn’t been with more than the handful he had counted. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Eist nod his head. He excused himself from the table and made his way down the hall to what Geralt assumed was their bedroom. He stretched his legs out, prepared to make his way back to the tavern he was staying at when Calanthe stopped him with a hand on his knee.

“Come with me.” She whispered, nodding her head towards the hallway Eist had just walked down. A moment of hesitation flashed across his features, bringing a soft smile to Calanthe’s lips. “Oh, come now. Don’t be a bore.” She chuckled, standing from her   
chair and beckoning him to follow.

Geralt followed behind Calanthe, his arms held tightly against his sides as he did so, for fear that perhaps the queen would have him thrown into the dungeons, or worse, brought straight to an executioner’s block. She wasn’t known to be kind to non-humans, but she was especially cruel to elves and dwarves. He braced himself for the worst. At the last door on the left, Calanthe told him to wait before she disappeared behind the door, shutting it behind her. He leaned from one foot to the other, his ears listening for her footsteps to return to let him in, if that was her intention, or to tell him to leave. She reappeared a few minutes later, dressed in a robe, and urged him to come inside, a soft smile on her lips as she did. Geralt glanced around the spacious room and caught Eist sitting on the bed in nothing save his trousers from the evening.

“Now, my dear Witcher.” Calanthe spoke, drawing his attention to her. “I’ve spoken with my husband and shared with him one of the activities I’d like to do before I die.” She walked towards him, forcing him backwards until he fell onto her bed. “That activity is to be fucked by two men at the same time.”

Geralt swallowed the lump in his throat. She was asking him to help her husband fuck her. He wouldn’t have believed it if it wasn’t for the fact that he had heard it with his own ears. He swallowed again.

“You want me to partake in this?” He questioned, confusion lining his voice. “Why me?”

“It seems like you have the most experience out of our collected assemblage.” She replied. She leaned in towards his ear, her breath rolling over his skin. “Eist could stand to learn something from you.”

He had instinctually grabbed her hips as she leaned in towards him, feeling how warm she was against his skin. Eist came up to stand behind her, his hands roaming over her body as he nipped at her ear and neck, bringing a soft moan from the Cintrian queen. Calanthe gazed down at him, lust in her eyes, and beckoned him to rise, bringing his hands up her body until they cupped her breasts. Eist’s hands and travelled down to grope her ass before snaking around to play with the hem of her panties, easing the offending fabric down onto the floor. Calanthe turned her head to capture Eist’s lips in a hot kiss as Geralt pulled her robe apart and began to massage her breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples before releasing them once more, his lips coming to the pulse   
point in her neck before suckling at the spot. She moaned loud and low at the sensation of Geralt’s lips on her neck as Eist’s fingers fondled her clit, massaging the swollen nub while his free hand tangled in her hair.

Geralt pulled back in order to strip out of his tunic, revealing the scarred, chiseled body that Calanthe had imagined just a few hours ago, his boots following a moment later. She reached out and grabbed the hem of his trousers, pulling him back over to her as Eist slipped her robe from her shoulders, leaving her naked body exposed to the chill of the night air that spilled through the open window. Geralt could feel his cock hardening as he gazed at her supple, pale skin. He leaned in and pulled her nipple between his lips, nipping and sucking on the tender skin before moving over to the other and rolling his tongue around it, pinching the other as he did so. She gasped as she carded her fingers into his hair, holding his head as he continued to fondle her breasts. Eist continued to rub at her clit while also slipping his middle finger over her slick folds, teasing at her entrance before returning to the tender nub once more. She took her free hand and reached into his trousers, gripping his cock and pumping it as she turned to kiss him once more.

Geralt slipped out of his trousers and Eist followed right after. Calanthe took hold of Geralt’s cock with her other hand and eagerly pumped both as each man groped at her breasts or rubbed at her clit. The three of them came back to the bed, where the men pushed her back down onto the edge of it. Geralt climbed up on the bed and pulled Calanthe down onto the mattress as Eist descended between her thighs, flicking his tongue out and pushing it between her soaking folds. Geralt offered his cock and Calanthe pulled it between her lips, sucking on his length as her hand came to cup his balls, rolling them around as she bobbed over his length. Her other hand tangled in Eist’s hair as he sucked at her clit, his tongue pushing between her folds before coming up to circle the tender skin. Her hips bucked against his face, a moan pushing out around Geralt’s cock as Eist pulled away, standing from the floor and lining his cock against her folds, pushing his full length into his wife’s pussy as she yelped in surprise, Geralt’s cock momentarily removed from her mouth. She pumped his shaft as he played with her breasts, once again pinching and twisting her nipples between his fingers and thumbs, bringing more moans and gasps from her lips as Eist gradually began to quicken his pace, his long, languid thrusts turning into him ramming his length against her walls until she couldn’t take any more. Her walls contracted tightly around his cock as the orgasm ripped through her body, sending her into mild convulsions as her husband came inside her. Geralt released a moment later, leaving a thin layer of cum on her breasts.

Geralt gently brushed his fingers through her hair while Eist ran his hands over her pelvis and abdomen, both men easing her out of the orgasm and back into her senses. She smiled down at Eist before turning her gaze up to Geralt, who eased her upright as the overload of pleasure left her system.

“Mmhmm… Darling, that was lovely.” She purred, leaning over to bring Eist into a hot, tender kiss. When they broke apart a moment later, Calanthe turned to Geralt and captured his lips as well, bringing his hand to her clit where he instantly began to massage it. 

“Now let’s see what you can do.”

Geralt needed no further convincing from the queen. He quickly pulled her up onto his lap, attacking her neck with nips and sucks while he lined his cock up against her folds, pulling her down onto his shaft slowly so that she could accommodate to his length and girth. Once he was sure she was comfortable with him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to thrust into her, his balls slapping against her ass as she yelped and moaned in pleasure. He slowly brought his hands down to cup her ass, pulling her forward as he thrust into her. She squirmed and gasped, a new bubble of pleasure building up in her abdomen as he continued to pump his length into her. Geralt fell back against the bed, pulling Calanthe down to his chest and pounding his shaft into her until her walls began to clench around his cock, the orgasm in her belly exploding as she came with each of thrust until he finally released his seed into her. She fell against Geralt’s chest, her breathing short and erratic as she tried to get air into her lungs until she was finally able to breathe. She slipped off of Geralt’s shaft, and straddled his thighs, glancing between him and her husband with a smirk on her lips.

“You’re both wonderful… However, I think I should have married Geralt instead.” She laughed, her eyes twinkling with mischief as she gazed at Eist, her hand stretching out to him as he smirked. He came up behind her and gripped her throat, taking her lips in a hard, brash kiss before releasing her and pushing her back down onto Geralt’s chest.

“Alright Geralt. Get back in there.” He instructed, pushing Calanthe up until Geralt could push his cock back into her folds.

Calanthe knew what was coming next and braced herself, shivering as she felt moisture on her hole. Eist had spit before he lined his cock up between her ass cheeks, easing his head into the tight hole as she whimpered and squirmed beneath him. She stopped him several times, her hand pressed against his abdomen as she took deep, shuddering breaths. She allowed him to continue until the tip of his shaft was pushed into her ass before stopping him again.

“Darling, the more you stop me, the more it’s going to hurt.” He soothed, his hands roaming over her back as he tried to calm her down. Geralt tucked her hair back behind her ears as Eist spoke. “Take a deep breath for me, love.” Eist whispered, waiting until she did as he told her to do before pushing the rest of his length into her ass, earning a cry of pain from the queen.

Geralt pulled her in for a hug, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as a few stray tears fell onto his skin. He kissed Calanthe’s temple, taking her hand in his as she moved to angle herself once more, rocking her hips at her pace against the two cocks shoved inside of her. Eist allowed her to take whatever time she needed to adjust to the sensation. He held her hips as she rocked against their shafts, soothing her a little more until she was finally comfortable enough to rock faster against them.

“Ready for us to take over again?” He questioned, leaning over her to place a kiss to the spot between her shoulders.

“Mmhmm… Yes.” She moaned, hands crumpling the blankets on either side of Geralt’s head.

Eist began to rock his hips against hers, pushing her up towards Geralt a little more as he began to quicken his pace. She moaned again, her skin glistening with sweat just as theirs was. Eist gently ran his fingers over her back, soothing her as he quickened his pace once more. She cried out once more when he tried to quicken his pace too quickly, leaving her in pain as he slowed to an eventual stop, soothing her and apologizing for his haste. She, surprisingly, allowed him to continue.

The two of them thrust into her until she fell into convulsions once again, orgasm taking over her body as she drew orgasms from Eist and Geralt, both men filling her with cum until she had milked the last form them. Geralt rolled Calanthe onto the bed to his right and Eist collapsed right beside her, taking her lips in a tender kiss.

“It wasn’t that bad once you let me put it in, was it?” He questioned, leaning up on his elbow as he fondled her breast with his free hand.

“No… In fact, it was quite pleasurable.” She replied, a soft smile on her lips as she turned her gaze over to Geralt. “How about you? Was this to your liking?” She questioned, reaching up to cup his cheek as he gazed down at her.

“Hmm… It was.” He breathed, running his hand over her thigh as a soft smile came to his lips. “Definitely a change from what I’m used to.”

“I’m glad we could make this night a little more memorable for you.” Calanthe smiled, turning to Eist to gauge his reaction to the evening as well.

“It was a good time.” The king remarked, reaching over to clap Geralt on the arm. “You gave my wife a night she won’t soon forget.”

“Thank you for having me be a part of tonight.” Geralt replied, a smile on his lips as he sat upright, reaching out for his discarded underwear and trousers. Calanthe grabbed his arm.

“Why don’t you stay in one of the guest rooms for the night.” She offered, sitting upright as she wrapped her arms around his waist. “Don’t go back to that tavern… The rooms aren’t all they’re cracked up to be.”

“Yeah, she’s right. The tavern is pretty shite.” Eist continued.

“Why not?” Geralt smiled, turning his gaze back to Calanthe and Eist as they smiled at him.

Calanthe leaned in and captured his lips in another tender kiss, her hands roaming over his chest before breaking apart a moment later. Eist smirked at him, offering him a wide, toothy grin before shooing him off to his room for the evening.  
“We’ll have someone come with a bath for you soon… First, I want my wife to myself.” Eist chuckled, pulling Calanthe up onto his lap and attacking her neck with kisses and nips.  
Geralt laughed at the scene before dressing in his underwear and trousers and bidding them goodnight. He grabbed his tunic and made his way down the hall to the guest room he would call his for the night.


End file.
